


falling for the sea

by yaxuxi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers, awkward woojin dealing with the human world and amused daniel, loosely based off the first few minutes of aquaman, that au where niel is a lighthouse keeper and wooj is the prince of atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaxuxi/pseuds/yaxuxi
Summary: "But then you smiled that ridiculous smile of yours and handed me tea, of all things.”Daniel found Woojin in the dark of the storm, and the rest is history.





	falling for the sea

**Author's Note:**

> I've been moping around since the therefore concert ended, so this is a creation of a sad wannable.

Daniel wasn’t much inclined towards storms, especially on nights like this. The shutters on his windows slammed against the glass, creating thunderous noises throughout the house. Rooney and Peter were curled up in tight balls under the couch, the only signs that they were still there being the tiny meows they let out. 

The sound of waves crashing against the shore could be heard clearly, as well as the sound of horns blaring, alerting him of the fact that there were ships out there. The wind howled, and for a moment, it felt like the house was shaking. 

Daniel sighed, wrapping his jacket closer to him as he silently slipped out of the house, flashlight clutched in his hands. The fury of the storm hit him the instant he stepped outside, drenching him in seconds. He pushed past the rain and wind, slowly climbing the steps of the long-standing lighthouse behind his home.

It was a simple switch that he had to hit to make sure the light at the top was on, but something made him linger after finishing his job. His hair was whipped around in the air as he moved down the stairs, almost trance like, even as ocean water blurred his vision. 

But through the dark of the storm and spray of the waves, Daniel saw him: a man with shining red hair was splayed out at the very line that divided the black rocks of shore to the awe inspiring tide of the ocean. He was clad in an almost elegant wet suit type outfit, brilliant jewels that were attached to the suit glinting in the water. A silver trident that Daniel had only seen in movies (or imagined in his mind for hours when he was a kid, just having read Percy Jackson) laid by the man’s side. 

And one other thing —the man wasn’t waking up, even as the choppy waves grew in size and danger. The rise and fall of the man’s chest indicated that he was still alive, but Daniel knew that wouldn’t be true for long if he let the tide drag him back into the ocean. 

The sight of another large wave that almost swept the man away found Daniel hurrying down the beach, nearly slipping on rocks as he slid his way over to the man, nestled in between two large boulders. The man was shivering even in a state of unconsciousness, right hand tightly gripping onto the trident. 

Daniel ripped off his jacket, enveloping the man in it before quickly lifting him up with a grunt, surprised at how he seemed to fit right into his arms. He hurried up the stairs, nudging the front door open with his shoulder before quickly slamming it shut. 

Just as he dropped the mysterious man on to his couch, the electricity went out, plunging the house into darkness. Daniel groaned under his breath, feeling his way through the darkness to the garage, where the breaker was. After a little fumbling and jamming a few fingers, he managed to flip the lights back on. 

A strangled scream and choking white pain met Daniel when he stepped back in, back pressed up against the wall. The hand around his neck was loose, yet strong enough that he could feel his vision filling with spots. Daniel wheezed, eyes opening a slit to be met with a sight that knocked the breath out of him. 

The man he had rescued stood in front of him, fury painting his face. His red bangs that previously stuck to his forehead were pushed back, revealing tan skin. His eyes were glowing, a luminescent blue ring lining the outside of his pupils. 

“Who are you?” A voice growled, and it took Daniel a few seconds to realize that the words had came from the man, whose lips were pulled back in a snarl. (Daniel would later realize that the lips had revealed a tiny snaggletooth, which a small part of him had filed away under his ‘things I find adorable’ list.) 

“I…..I’m not goi…..going to hurt…” Daniel managed to wheeze out, vision getting darker as the grip around his neck didn’t relent. In a sudden start of electricity, everything in the house came back to life, the television blaring loudly. He crashed back onto the ground, able to breathe again. 

The tv abruptly cut off, and Daniel turned to squint at the smoking trident that was buried deep into his monitor, mouth falling open at the sight. The red haired man was still scowling down at him, when his eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped to the floor by Daniel’s feet. 

A closer look at the man revealed blood gathered in a large spot on his stomach, spreading at a frightening pace. Daniel winced, cataloging the tiny cuts and bruises covering every piece of visible skin on the man. 

A groan left his mouth as he stood up, gathering the man in his arms for the second time tonight. What the hell had he gotten himself into now? 

 

Woojin’s eyes flew open at the sound of mewling near his ear. He was laying on some sort of cushion, sinking into the folds of it. A soft blanket covered the entirety of his body, and he could feel another, softer cushion behind his head. 

Sitting up quickly had not been a smart decision; nausea swirled through his stomach, and he took rapid, gulping breaths to try and center himself. It had been eons since he had been on land for this long, and his lungs were still getting used to it. 

The events of last night came crashing in, and he almost laid back down again. Woojin glanced down, surprise making his eyebrows jump up at the dressing around his torso. Clearly the human had attempted to help the almost fatal wound he had received, layering it in heavy bandages and some soothing, cool gel. 

The sound of water gently smacking against something garnered his attention, making Woojin’s gaze fly to his left. A tiny tank sat on the desk next to him, several fish swimming happily through it. A delighted grin overtook him, and Woojin rushed over to the edge of the tank, plunging his hand in to grab one of the fish and stick it in his mouth. A pleased purr rumbled out of his lips, eyes closing in joy. 

“Uh, did you just  _ eat _ Betty?” 

Woojin jerked away in surprise, a hiss falling from his lips at the intrusion. The human from last night stood adjacent to the cushions, holding two curious looking containers in his hand. He had a perplexed look on his face, lips trembling with thinly held laughter. 

“I’m just going to sit here—okay?” Woojin didn’t give any sign that he had heard, eyes narrowing as the human edged closer to the cushion before slowly settling into the farthest corner. 

Silence stretched between the two, and Woojin took the time to study the human in front of him. He was conventionally attractive by Atlantian standards—now, if his hair was a bit longer and he had a more rugged look, he would be a shoe in. Woojin found himself staring at the human’s eyes, which held several crinkles on each side. 

Another cough was ripped out of Woojin, a little too harshly this time. He couldn’t help but groan, hand flying to his wound. Woojin missed the look of alarm on the human’s face, eyes pressed shut from the pain. 

“Here. A cup of tea. It’ll help the—,” The human made vague gestures towards Woojin’s stomach with his free hand, the other thrusting the mystery container towards him. He rose an eyebrow at the steam coming out of it, the sound of liquid sloshing around in it obvious to his ears. 

“I promise. It tastes yummy too,” The human encouraged, waving the ‘tea’ in what Woojin assumed he thought was an enticing manner. A beat passed, and then another, before he apprehensively wrapped his hands around the mug. 

Woojin glared down at the liquid, unsure of how to proceed. He subtly glanced at the human, eyes narrowing at what he was doing. The human had made his lips in the shape of an ‘o’ and was blowing on the surface of the liquid, making happy little humming noises. 

The two made eye contact and Woojin could feel heat rush to his cheeks as he hurried to copy the human, blowing gusts of air on the tea. His ears burned at the small sounds of laughter coming from in front of him, continuing his actions. 

Warmth filled his body as he took a tentative sip, and he couldn’t help but curl the edges of his lips up in a small smile. He watched the human mimic him over the edge of the container (cup?), his smile much larger than Woojin’s. 

“Yummy,” Woojin offered in agreement, taking another large gulp. He watched the human burst into laughter with surprise, eyes disappearing into crescents as he laughed. A warm feeling tugged at his stomach, and Woojin found himself laughing along hesitantly. 

“I’m glad. So, you want to explain to me what happened to you last night?” The human asked kindly, setting his cup down on the table. Woojin felt his grip on the cup tighten, eyebrows drawing together as he thought about yesterday’s events. 

“My name is Woojin—prince of Atlantis. I was fleeing my home yesterday because I…..I’ve been charged with high treason. I cannot return home,” Woojin finished, the sick feeling returning to his stomach as he laid a hand on his stomach. He glanced up to see a complicated look on the human’s face, a shadow falling on his face. 

“Well. I’m Daniel, lighthouse keeper. And feel free to stay here for as long as you’d like,” The human—Daniel—replied, a tiny smile on his lips. 

  
  


Life with Woojin had been… _ difficult  _ at first. Daniel still found himself doubting his story at times, even with the trident and the fact that he found Woojin washed up at shore glaring in his face. On top of that, Woojin was happy to answer Daniel’s questions, weaving fantastical stories about his home, Atlantis. 

Woojin didn’t talk much outside of that, however. Most of their evenings would be spent in mutual silence, sitting around in the general living room area, wrapped up in their own world. Daniel would settle down with a book, secretly watching Woojin, who would stare intently at the aquarium for hours. 

At first, Daniel had thought that Woojin was going to eat one of his fish again, but his eyes had widened in surprise when he finally asked what the other had been doing 

_ “Why do you stare at the tank every day?” Daniel questioned, mindlessly mixing the pasta in the pot behind him, eyes focused on Woojin. He had joined Daniel in the kitchen for the first time in three weeks, perched on the bar stools.  _

_ “Stare at it? What do you mean?” Woojin asked instead of answering the question, head tilted to the side.  _

_ “I see you, though. Just sitting in front of the tank every day,” Daniel said, more as an observation than anything else. A look of understanding dawned on Woojin’s face a few seconds later, mouth dropping into an ‘o.’  _

_ “I talk to them. They’ve been awfully bored for the past few months, and they think it’s sad, but amusing how often you talk to yourself.”  _

_ “I-I see.” Daniel felt his face flush, avoiding eye contact with Woojin as he turned back around to mix the pasta at a faster pace. The conversation naturally came to a stop, and Daniel found himself squinting his eyes in suspicion at his fish for the next few days, expecting them to laugh any minute.  _

 

Daniel thought back on the memory with a fond snort, shooting another look at his aquarium. Woojin had started including Daniel in the conversations with the fish, and he had felt like he was losing his mind (he would deny it if asked, but Daniel knew that the sight of Woojin’s snaggletooth smile made it worth it). 

But often times he would find the other sitting at the edge of the pier with a wistful look on his face as he stared out at the ocean, and Daniel found himself believing the other’s story more and more. Today was one of those days. 

Daniel roughly plopped down next to a quiet Woojin, eyes widening in surprise at the water below him. The water was quickly jumping up and out from the water, twisting into different shapes before falling back into the waves. He glanced over to see Woojin’s eyes glowing blue, narrowed in concentration. 

“Have I told you why I was chased away from my home?” It was such a low murmur that Daniel almost missed it in the whistle of the seaside wind, but he knew the other wasn’t really looking for an answer. 

“It’s because I refused to marry the princess of another kingdom—a kingdom that was trying to  _ destroy  _ our’s as well you surface dwellers’. I tried to tell my father, but he was blinded by greed, and I knew the only way to stop the marriage was for me to flee. I am the only son he has, after all,” Woojin laughed bitterly, and Daniel found himself settling his arm around the other’s shoulders. 

Daniel knew the other was much older than him, but in this moment, Woojin had never looked so young. His eyes were red, nose scrunched up as his eyes watered. Daniel automatically went up to pat the other’s eyes, ignoring the way Woojin stilled under his touch. After a few beats, he could feel him subtly relax under Daniel’s patting, and a satisfied smile appeared on his lips. 

“I know I can’t offer a fancy home like the one you left,” Daniel began, ignoring the way Woojin’s gaze seemed to burn into his, “but I can offer you this: the humble home of a lighthouse keeper of this tiny fishing town.” 

“Fishing? What in Neptune is that?” 

Daniel couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of him because of the genuinely confused look on Woojin’s face, folding over as the other began to protest, demanding that he answer his question. In that moment, Daniel knew everything would be alright. 

  
  


Everything was not alright. 

In the first five minutes of their first official outing, Daniel had lost Woojin to the crowd of the bar. He had taken a few minutes to say hello to Seongwoo and Jisung, the owners of the bar ‘Wanna One’ that everyone in their tiny town frequented in the evenings. 

“You looking for someone?” A curious voice asked, revealing itself to be Jaehwan, the local gossip (and quite frankly, wherever he went, mischief was sure to follow). Daniel shot him a relieved grin, already planning on roping the other in to find Woojin. 

“Have you guys seen that new guy? He’s downed ten big ass mugs of beer and keeps asking for more. He’s kind of cute too,” A smug voice interrupted, and Daniel looked over to see Daehwi with a smirk on his face as he sipped on his typical cocktail. 

“People are just giving him beer?! He doesn’t even have any money,” Daniel squawked, tip toeing to see if he could spot Woojin over the crowd. 

“You know him?” A beat, followed by a choked gasp. “Is  _ that _ who you’re looking for?” 

Daniel followed the finger that Jaehwan was pointing, letting out a strangled groan at the sight. An innocent looking Woojin was sitting in between Park Jihoon and Hwang Minhyun, who had smug grins and intoxicated looks on their faces. Woojin’s cheeks were flushed a deep red, lips shining from all the beer he had been drinking. 

“Woojin! Where did you go?” Daniel pushed past people, unaware that Daehwi and Jaehwan were following him, curiosity practically oozing off them. 

“I got pushed around by the people, and you were gone too,” Woojin whined, bottom lip jutting out in a pout that did silly things to Daniel’s stomach. “But I found these nice people and they offered me a drink…..and one drink turned into another….and so on. It’s yummy though—like your tea!” 

Daniel flushed at the giggles spilling out of Woojin’s lips, pushing the glass of beer away from him and shooting Jihoon and Minhyun (who immediately sported innocent looks) a nasty glare. 

“Don’t accept drinks from people you don’t know,” Daniel softly chided, pulling Woojin up from his seat and ignoring the looks of ‘tell us what the fuck is going on’ that his friends were shooting him. 

Woojin nodded immediately, staggering a bit as he stood up. Daniel reached out to grab him, slowly maneuvering the two of them towards the exit. His heart clenched at the small whine Woojin gave, pretending the way his cheeks reddened when the smaller wrapped his arms around Daniel was because of the heat of the bar. 

“Yah! Kang Daniel! You can’t just leave without telling us who this is,” Daehwi whispered furiously, his bright blue drink splattering everywhere from his sudden movements. The others nodded in agreement—except Jihoon and Minhyun, who had finally succumbed to the alcohol and began to sing along to the karaoke, loudly. 

Daniel gave them a cheeky grin, waving as he stepped out and hauled Woojin into the front seat of his rusty truck. The other merely groaned, and Daniel smiled at the way Woojin attempted to buckle his seat belt, even in a drunk haze. He almost began to laugh, remembering the first time Woojin had gotten in the truck. 

 

_ “What is this thing?” Daniel looked up to see Woojin’s nose wrinkling as they walked up to his truck, eyes squinting at the ‘beep’ the vehicle gave.  _

_ “A truck?”  _

_ “Thank you, that explains so much,” Woojin rolled his eyes, scoffing.  _

_ Daniel couldn’t find it in him to be offended, though; the other had just recently started opening up to him. Woojin had been closed off and icy at first, granting Daniel one word replies if he was feeling nice, opting to simmer in silence for the vast amount. The sarcasm showed that their relationship had grown, so Daniel let it slide.  _

_ “We get in it and…..uh, wow I’ve never had to explain this to anyone. Uh, basically, my truck can take us places. Faster,” Daniel finished stupidly, lips pressed into a thin line at the way the confused haze didn’t lift from Woojin’s gaze.  _

_ “Faster? Why don’t we just swim there then?”  _

_ “Well, humans can’t exactly swim everywhere.”  _

_ “Why not?” Woojin pouted, and Daniel had to restrain his laughter.  _

_ “Just get in. I’ll show you.” Daniel patted the hood of the truck, watching in amusement as Woojin made aborted, robotic moves towards the truck.  _

_ They did this often; Daniel would forget that Woojin didn’t really know how the human world worked, and Woojin would be too stubborn to say anything about it. The other would watch Daniel do the thing before slowly mimicking him, until it had sort of turned into a game. Daniel found great delight in teasing Woojin, but he always showed him the way in the end.  _

_ “Get in.” Daniel opened the passenger door, grinning at the disgruntled look on Woojin’s face as he resentfully climbed in, arms crossed over his chest like a child.  _

_ “That’s it?” Woojin asked suspiciously, glancing around the interior of the truck with poorly hidden childish wonder.  _

_ Daniel really did laugh this time, shaking his head as he leaned over Woojin to buckle him in, satisfied with the small click the seat belt gave. He watched Woojin fiddle with the belt with a soft smile; it had been a long time since anyone had shown such wonder for the world around him.  _

_ However, the wonder turned into a panicked screeches and screams that rose in pitch when the truck started, making Daniel shriek with laughter as he pulled over. Woojin was rambling in a nonsensical language, smacking the still laughing Daniel.  _

_ “Humans should just swim! None of this truck nonsense!”  _

 

It had been a little over a month since their truck fiasco, and Daniel chuckled at the memory as he leaned over to buckle Woojin in. His cheek was pressed against Woojin’s chest, pleasantly surprised at how warm it was regardless of the cold air outside. 

“Why are you laughing at me?” Woojin asked, and Daniel could hear the pout in his voice. He couldn’t help but laugh harder, leaning back to look at Woojin, who was staring at him with shiny eyes. 

“Awwww, is our Woojinie sa—” Daniel was cut off when he felt Woojin’s hand wrap around his upper bicep, burning into his skin. He watched, mesmerized as the other’s pink tongue darted out to lick his lips, still shaped into a tiny pout. 

“Don’t laugh at me,” Woojin whined again, but this time his voice was slightly deeper, and it made Daniel’s stomach twist up pleasantly. A gust of wind blew through the truck, and he moved closer to the heat radiating from Woojin, their chests almost completely pressed together. Daniel found himself nodding, which prompted a bright smile to replace the pout. 

A tan hand patted Daniel’s cheek, and he snapped out of his haze. The sounds of singing and loud cheering poured out of the club, filling their previous silence. Daniel shook his hair out of his eyes, taking a deep breath before closing the door to Woojin’s side, silently sliding down the side of the truck. 

What the hell was he doing? 

  
  


The sound of birds chirping woke Woojin up from his nap on the living room couch, where he had curled up after a late lunch. The house had been empty for almost two days; Daniel had been allocated with taking a trip to the nearest city, which was a five hour drive away. He had pouted the entire time he was telling Woojin he couldn’t come along, bottom lip quivering dramatically. 

Woojin had shrugged and awkwardly hugged Daniel, something he had received a lot from the human in the past few weeks when he was distressed, hoping it would help. Woojin had been surprised at how enthusiastically Daniel had returned it, nearly lifting the shorter man off the floor. 

_ “I’ll see you in two days, Woojinie!”  _

Woojin groaned, falling face first into the pillow and scaring away Rooney, who had been peacefully sleeping nearby. He didn’t know how much longer he could last cooped up inside this house; when Daniel was home, they went out at least once everyday, even if it was just a small trip to the sea caves.

Loud knocking and muffled yells interrupted his moping, making Woojin’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. In the brief amount of time he had been living with Daniel, he hadn’t seen the man get any visitors, especially when said man wasn’t even at home. 

“Daniel! Open the door! The stores closed down because of the hurricane watch, and you’re the only one with a Wii out of all of us!” A demanding voice that seemed vaguely familiar called through the door. 

Woojin crept closer to the front door, holding Peter in his arms tightly (he was the cat that actually liked him, so they stuck together). He could see shadows moving behind the tinted windows, and he tilted his head in confusion. Surely Daniel’s friends knew that the man wasn’t home yet? 

“Wait, isn’t Daniel away for his job?” Another voice rose over the hull of the crowd. 

“No, no, he should be home by now.” Woojin snorted, wondering if he should open the door. What would Daniel do? 

And instantly Woojin knew he had fallen into a pit, because if he was really asking what  _ Daniel  _ would do—a man that thought those ridiculous gummy worms were better than fish—than his standards had truly dropped. 

Woojin threw the door open, mind made up. A large group of men that he recognized from the bar two weeks ago stood at the doorstep, one hand risen to knock again. They looked just as surprised, if not more, as Woojin, eyebrows flying up. 

“Who the hell are you?” One of them that looked older asked, head tilted to the side, which showed off the tiny glint of metal in his inner ear. 

“Wait! I know him. He was the guy that drank Minhyun and Jihoon under the table at the bar—remember? Jinyoung, I sent you the video,” One of the shorter ones remarked, clapping his hands in joy as his eyes sparkled. 

“Daehwi, that doesn’t explain why he’s  _ in _ Daniel’s house… ?” Jinyoung trailed off, voice raising in a questioning manner as they all turned to look at Woojin again. 

“Uh. I’m Woojin. Daniel found me during the storm around a month ago,” Woojin finished dumbly, questioning if he should tell them anything else. 

“He  _ found  _ you?” Another question from— _ Jihoon _ , his mind supplied, skepticism dripping from his voice. 

“Um—Ah—Er—yes.” Woojin avoided their gazes, fighting the temptation to whistle and slam the door in their faces. Silence filled the entryway, and he could sense them all fidgeting, trying to think of what to say. 

“Well. I’m Jisung, and we’re all Daniel’s friends. Could we come inside? The hurricane alert went out ten minutes ago, and it’s not safe to drive back home in these conditions,” Jisung spoke up, a disarming smile on his face as he gently pushed the others back. 

Woojin found himself nodding along, stepping aside as the others walked in, even silently collecting their jackets and scarves. He threw them into the closet that he often saw Daniel hastily shove his outer layers into, shutting the door and turning back to the large group of people with trepidation.  

“I’m Jaehwan! So, where’re you from?” A man with slightly curling brown hair asked in a rushed voice, moving to casually jump onto the couch. Woojin took a seat next to him hesitantly, hands clutched in his lap. 

“The sea,” Woojin mumbled, unsure how to tell these people he was from somewhere  _ under  _ the sea called Atlantis. 

“Oh, another sea town? That’s peculiar, not a lot of people move away from a sea town only to come to another one,” Minhyun commented, taking a seat on Woojin’s other side. The others had chosen various seats around the living room; Daehwi and Jihoon sat in front of the television with two oddly shaped items in their hands.  

“Guess I just had to get away from that town,” Woojin replied, forcing a short puff of laughter so the mood didn’t drop. 

“What’s it like rooming with good ole Niel? I’m Seongwoo by the way, I own the bar with Jisung.” A black haired man took a seat in front of them, a can of the soda that Daniel really liked in his hands. 

“He snores a lot. And steals the blanket,” Woojin said slowly, face scrunching up at how many times he had woken up in the night only to be shivering, because Daniel had rolled himself into a cocoon with all of the blankets. 

“You guys… sleep in the same bed?” Daehwi asked, a devilish smirk spreading across his lips as he exchanged glances with the others. Woojin tilted his head in confusion, not understanding the sudden change in mood. 

“At first I slept on the couch, but after a big storm, he told me it was better if I slept with him,” Woojin replied with a shrug; it’s not like he minded. Daniel was like a furnace, so even on the colder nights, he was warm because of the human. 

“Oh, how intriguing. Do tell us more.” Jihoon’s smirk was quite possibly even more terrifying than Daehwi’s, but Woojin found himself complying. 

“I mean, if that’s what you want. Daniel is... “

 

“I brought back oysters for dinner! Where are yo—” Daniel suddenly choked on his words, dropping his bags at the sight in front of him as he rounded the corner to the kitchen. 

“Oh, you’re home. Hi.” Woojin gave him a tiny wave from where he was squished in between Seongwoo and Jihoon, who were busy poring over a cookbook. 

Daniel gave himself a second to melt over how tiny and adorable Woojin looked in the moment; a dash of flour was on his cheek, and he was practically glowing in the chaos of the kitchen. Then, he snapped back into reality. 

“What the hell are you all doing?!” Daniel couldn’t help the voice crack, staring at his (ruined) kitchen in despair. Everyone suddenly found a spot on the floor or ceiling that was interesting, except Jinyoung, who wasn’t fast enough. 

“Niel… I swear we can explain! There was a hurricane watch, and we thought you were home, but then Woojin opened the door, and oh my god—” 

“He is  _ so _ cute, how could you hide him from us?!” Daehwi pouted, interrupting Jinyoung’s rambling. The others nodded vigorously in agreement. 

“I didn’t mean to  _ hide _ —” 

“-and then we kept talking to Woojin, but eventually we got hungry, and then he suggested that we cook something for you because you’d be tired after your long drive—” 

“Sorry, Niel. I didn’t mean for it to get so messy,” Woojin interrupted him this time, a small frown pulling his lips down and it felt like someone had stomped on Daniel’s heart. 

“No, no, no. It’s not your fault, Wooj,” Daniel assured him, moving around the island to gently ruffle Woojin’s hair, who instantly melted under his touch. “It’s the fault of these demons, who encouraged this mess.” 

“This could’ve all been avoided if you just introduced Woojin to us, y’know?” Jisung rose an eyebrow at Daniel, trying to hide his grin, just like everyone else. 

Daniel could feel his headache growing. They all knew him too well to even  _ ask  _ why he hadn’t told them about Woojin—they already knew why. Okay— _ yes,  _ he had wanted to keep Woojin all to himself, but it was because Daniel was a little clingy. Maybe he had grown attached to the other, and the uncomfortable feeling in his gut at the thought of having to share him definitely wasn’t because of  _ jealousy  _ or anything. 

“Ugh. Can you all just get out?” Daniel almost stomped his foot, the beginnings of a pout appearing. He preened at the way Woojin wrapped an arm around his waist; the other had become more and more comfortable with shows of skinship for comfort and affection, and Daniel was glad he was on the receiving end. 

“But we already made dinner!” Jihoon whined, actually going through with the motion of stomping his foot. The others called out agreements, similar pouts appearing on their faces. 

“What do you wanna do, Wooj?” Daniel whispered, glancing down at Woojin, who had stayed suspiciously silent. The other looked up at him, a contemplative look on his face. 

“. . .Is it okay if they stay?” Woojin asked after a few beats, giving him a bashful look of hope. Loud cheers went around the kitchen, and Daniel couldn’t help but smile, already nodding in agreement. 

“Alright, alright, quiet down you animals.” 

  
  


Woojin was stuck in a staring contest with Rooney, glaring at the cat until he felt himself going cross eyed. Eventually the cat gave a bored meow before padding away, tail flicking his nose lightly. 

Most of his days went something like this: messing around with Daniel’s cats, sleeping under several piles of blankets, or swimming around the area at the end of the pier. If he was lucky, one of Daniel’s friends—his favorites were Jisung and Minhyun, who always doted on him with welcoming smiles—would come by with lunch and funny stories. On even luckier days, Daniel would get off from work early and take him out. 

“Wooj! I’m home!” A cheery voice called out, and Woojin found himself nearly catapulting out of Daniel’s bedroom to slide downstairs, an eager grin on his face. Daniel was standing in the entryway, holding two suspicious looking contraptions, eyebrows dancing with mirth. 

“What’s this?” Woojin asked bluntly, lightly patting the  _ thing  _ in front of him, bemused at the metallic feeling. He ignored the snort of laughter from Daniel to inspect it further, lightly poking the small bell attached to the front. 

“ _ This  _ is a bike. You and I are going for a ride today,” Daniel answered, the bright smile unwavering, even as Woojin squinted his eyes in confusion. He nearly dropped the bike when Daniel pushed it towards him, hands curling around the rubber handles. 

“You want me to ride this?” Woojin’s nose scrunched up as he copied Daniel’s motions, eyes sparkling at the way the wheels smoothly turned, even as they made their way down the stairs. Daniel was looking back at him with a smile that looked a little too content, eyes almost disappearing into tiny crescents. 

“You’ll like it. If we go fast enough, it feels like we’re flying,” Daniel encouraged, carefully climbing on the bike. He turned around to give Woojin a grin, making impatient hand motions that he nearly rolled his eyes at. 

Woojin continued to copy him, surprised at the sudden distance forward the bike went when he was fully seated, limbs flailing as he tried to gain back his balance. Daniel’s hysterical laughter wasn’t helping, and he shot what he hoped was a disgruntled glare in the other’s general direction. 

Two warm hands wrapping over his hands made him nearly jerk away, conscious of the sudden lack of space between him and Daniel, who had come up from behind. The other’s chest was pressed to Woojin’s back, head nestled on his shoulder as he (most likely) lectured on how to properly ride a bike. 

But Woojin couldn’t concentrate, his brain short circuiting at how Daniel seemed to smell like the ocean and strangely enough, a bit like the storm that had brought Woojin to him in the first place. His stomach twisted, and Woojin found himself wishing he could hug the other more often. Daniel’s chest reminded him of the cushions in the living room that he often laid on, but strong enough to hold up Woojin, who wasn’t very light himself. 

“Just relax. You got this,” Daniel whispered, cool breath fanning the flaming red tips of Woojin’s ears as he did the exact opposite of what the other had said. He felt his heart rate spike, and Woojin began to spin the pedals on some twisted reflex, completely missing the excited ‘whoop’ that Daniel let out. 

“You’re doing it!” Came the exhilarated cry from behind him, giggling following Daniel’s yell. Woojin let out an animalistic shriek, continuing to pump the pedals as he hurtled down the street, small tears gathering in the corners of his eyes from the speed. 

“I’m doing it! I’m doing it!” 

And for those few moments—the wind blowing through his hair as Daniel’s laughter spread through the air—Woojin truly felt like he was flying. 

  
  
  


A loud buzz broke Woojin out of his stupor, rubbing his eyes as he slowly woke up from his nap. Rooney and Peter were laying on his stomach, weighing him down as he blindly searched for the phone that Daniel had bought him last week. He was still getting used to the odd machine, and found himself jumping in surprise every time it buzzed—normally because of a text from Daniel, who enjoyed updating Woojin about every little thing that happened to him. 

 

**kaniel dang**

_ put on ur best clothes lad  _

_ look strapping fellow  _

 

**🅱️oojin**

_ What  . that mean  _

_ Neil ??  _

_ No  _

_ Neil  _

_ NEIL  _

_ N I  E L  _

 

**kaniel dang**

_ HAHAHHAHAHA  _

_ ur so bad at this  _

_ cute  _

 

**🅱️oojin**

_ Shut your mouth .  _

_ you humans have the oddest machines  _

 

**kaniel dang**

_ Anyways  _

_ I was saying put some nice clothes on,,, like the suit we got last week  _

_ its jisung’s bday party today !! at the bar !!  _

_ I told everyone id bring u  _

 

**🅱️oojin**

_ okay !  _

_ ill see u then : )  _

  
  


Daniel couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face as he stared down at his phone, fighting the urge to coo at the way Woojin texted. It had taken a while for the other to get used to Daniel’s incessant texting, even accidentally facetiming him at work a few times. 

(The sight of Woojin fumbling with the facetime feature had been an instant hit with the others, Jaehwan taking advantage of his break time to ramble to Woojin, who listened to all of them patiently. Daniel found it amusing how quickly his friends had taken to Woojin, instantly taking him under their wing, especially when it was clear how oblivious the other could be.)

“Texting your lover boy?” The smirk in Seongwoo’s voice was apparent, his wiggling eyebrows appearing in Daniel’s line of vision seconds later.

The other was clad in his nicest suit, already making preparations for Jisung’s party. They had managed to shove Jisung out of the bar, putting Jaehwan and Minhyun in charge of distracting the elder for the day. Daniel had left a sleeping Woojin at home in the morning, knowing he wouldn’t appreciate being woken up. 

“Don’t call him that,” Daniel scowled, lightly shoving Seongwoo’s prying eyes away from his phone. The others had picked up the habit of teasing Daniel and Woojin, which he had to suffer through alone because Woojin was normally too naive to pick up on what was going on. 

“When are you gonna make a move, man? It’s been long enough.” Daniel realized Seongwoo had a point, but it wasn’t that easy. Especially with Woojin’s questionable origins and past, it was too much for Daniel to ask of him. 

“It’s complicated. I can’t just tell him I’m in love with him. Things like this need a bit more delicacy,” Daniel insisted, furiously pinning the banner into the wall. 

Seongwoo snorted, eyebrow raised. “Since when you were you delicate? The Daniel I know is stubborn and goes into things head first—not this ‘delicacy’ bullshit.” 

“I know, I know… I just—I need some time, okay?” Daniel rolled his shoulders back, turning his attention back to the decorations, hoping Seongwoo would drop it. 

“Whatever you say, Niel. Just don’t regret it later.” 

  
  


The party was in full swing, and Woojin was smack in the middle of it, seated next to a frighteningly not-sober Jisung. Only half an hour in, and the elder had started singing along to the karaoke machine with his booming voice, only in tune ten percent of the time. 

It was just their little group; Seongwoo had closed the bar down for the day, choosing to go all out and decorate the place instead. Woojin had been of little help; he had spent most of the day at home, carefully putting together a bracelet made of seashells that he had been collecting as a present. He had even carved Jisung’s initials into the center shell, a small satisfied grin on his face as he added it to the pile of presents. 

“Woojinie… I am,” A loud burp interrupted Jisung, who ignored it and kept going. “Soooooooooooo glad that you came here. Nielie is really so happy because of you, y’know? We are  _ all  _ so happy because of you, Y’KNOW?” 

Woojin watched with growing horror as Jisung sniffled, eyes becoming glassy and nose turning red. He looked around the room in panic, before succumbing to his role as comforter, awkwardly beginning to pat the elder’s shoulder. 

“I’m very glad I c-came as well,” Woojin stuttered, a light blushing dusting his cheeks. 

He wasn’t used to verbally expressing the immense gratitude he felt for all of them, especially for Daniel. It had been difficult, leaving behind that piece of his life. Yet somehow, this life—with Daniel, and everyone else—had just fallen into his lap, like it was meant to be. 

“Go—” A hiccup. “—talk to him. He’s outside.” Woojin shivered at the power of Jisung’s knowing look, still omniscient through his drunk haze. 

“I—ah, yes.” Woojin made an aborted motion to get up, but it felt like his feet were glued to the floor. A sudden hand on his back pushed him forward, and he turned to see a smirking Seongwoo behind him. 

“Go get him, tiger. The poor bastard’s been waiting all night to talk to you,” Seongwoo stage whispered, a playful tilt to his smirk. Woojin gave a firm nod, smoothing the lapels of his suit down before nudging the exit open, quickly slipping outside. 

“Ah, if they need me inside, I’ll go—Wooj?” Daniel’s voice went up in shock, eyes widening as he took in the sight in front of him. Woojin took the few seconds of silence to sidle up next to Daniel, hands shoved deep into his pockets. 

“I need to ta—” 

“Listen, I need to sa—” 

They began at the same time and stopped at the same time, shooting each other surprised looks before breaking into laughter that was much too loud for the time. Woojin ignored the way his heart sped up when Daniel moved closer, pressing their shoulders together. 

“You first,” Woojin offered, taking his hands out to blow hot air on them. A small hum came from next to him, before a pair of much larger hands covered his. His stomach flip flopped, spreading an unfamiliar (but welcome) heat through his body, and Woojin was glad for the dark of the night, if only because it hid the red of his cheeks. 

“I… I wanted to say thank you,” Daniel said slowly, eyes darkening in thought. Woojin stayed silent, knowing there was more coming. 

“I’m not sure by what powers you came to appear in front of my house, but I’m so glad you did. I don’t know if the idiots inside told you,” Daniel broke off with a laugh as he pointed behind them, fondness lighting up his face as he continued, “but I was kind of a homebody. I didn’t really do anything other than go to work and sleep. You really opened up my world.” 

Woojin digested his words for a few seconds, eyes fluttering shut; at some point during his speech their hands had intertwined, slightly swaying from side to side as Daniel talked. Their warmth bled together, and he felt more at home than he ever had before. 

“Life at Atlantis was like living in a prison for me. I never got to make my own decisions, and I felt like I was being suffocated. The night I left, I thought I was going to die out there, y’know? But then I woke up, and  _ you _ —a human—had found me. I remember waking up and fearing the worst, thinking I was going to be killed or experimented on. But then you smiled that ridiculous smile of yours and handed me  _ tea _ , of all things.” 

Woojin cracked a smile at the infectious giggles that spilled from Daniel in the latter half of his monologue, squeezing their hands once. The sight of the other laughing was addicting to Woojin; Daniel laughed like it was the last time he’d laugh, eyes disappearing and cheeks bursting with mirth, his two front teeth poking out. 

“You like my tea,” Daniel pointed out after he stopped laughing, a teasing lilt to his voice. Woojin hummed, not bothering to dampen the spirits by telling him that his tea was actually a little too watery for his tastes. 

“But that’s not why I came to talk to you.” 

“Oh?” Daniel furrowed his eyebrows, stepping back slightly to give Woojin a puzzled look that sent his heart racing. Woojin felt his heart stutter, palms slowly becoming sweaty. He took a deep breath, looking up to make direct eye contact with Daniel. 

“I like you. I like your stupid jokes and how stupidly nice you are all the time and that stupid smile you give me when I do something right, and  _ Neptune,  _ don’t get me started on how stupidly hot you are,” Woojin rambled, cheeks becoming progressively darker and darker as he went on. He avoided eye contact at the end of his rant, staring down at his shoes. 

“Hm? Do tell me more about how ‘stupidly hot’ I am,” Daniel teased, and Woojin could hear the grin in his voice. He pouted at the ground with determination, feeling hot even in the cold of the night. 

“Wooj. Woojinie. Woojin. Look at me.” 

Woojin’s head couldn’t help but shoot up at how quickly it shifted into a serious tone, eyes widening at the look on Daniel’s face. He was smiling softly, and Woojin could feel his heart leap in hope (he had been suspecting a cold, direct rejection, and perhaps an eviction notice to be handed to him, meaning he’d probably have to shack up with Minhyun for the rest of his life, or maybe just leave this town all together). 

“I think you’re stupidly hot too,” Daniel said with a cheeky little grin, rolling back on his heels as he awaited Woojin’s reaction, who couldn’t help but stare blankly. Daniel rolled his eyes, but the smile never left his face. 

“I like you too, idiot. I always have,” Daniel offered softly, linking their hands tighter as he stepped closer to a shell shocked Woojin. 

Any second he expected to wake up from this dream, but with every passing second it became abundantly clear that the lack of space between him and Daniel as well as the words exchanged between them was  _ very _ real. 

“Y-you like me? Back?” Woojin found himself ending his sentences in questions, tongue heavy in his mouth. He saw Daniel nod in agreement, mouth opening to mirror his actions, but all Woojin could hear was the pounding of his own heart in his ears, blood rushing. The hands holding his tightened, before a pair of feather light lips pressed to the front of his right hand. 

“—mbass, are you even listening to me?” Daniel asked with a frustrated sigh that contrasted the satisfied smile on his face, stepping even closer. Woojin stood as still as a statue, almost forgetting to breathe. They were so close that he could see the reflection of the bar lights in Daniel’s eyes as he looked down at Woojin, their breaths mingling. 

“Yes, of course, I always listen to yo—” 

A pair of warm lips cut off the beginning of another ramble, and Woojin lost himself in the taste of cheap beer and sea salt, eyes naturally sliding shut. He gave himself a boost by raising his heels off the floor, one hand winding its way into the bottom strands of Daniel’s hair and deepening the kiss. He almost whined at the way Daniel pushed his back against the wall, slotting his thigh in between Woojin’s with ease. 

Kissing Daniel was like being embraced by the sea; rough as you guided yourself through the waters for the first time, but a comfort that made his heart race the more he did, lips growing slick as they continued. Woojin let out a surprised yelp when he was suddenly hoisted up, legs wrapping around Daniel’s waist on reflex, who had a smug grin on his face as he leaned back slightly. 

A quick wink, and Daniel’s lips were attached to Woojin’s neck the next instant, hot and needy as he pressed tiny kisses along his jaw before moving down. Woojin felt heat pooling in his stomach as Daniel bit and licked in the same area for a while, smiling into his neck as he let out little whines. Daniel’s fingers pressed into his outer thighs, adjusting their hips till they were aligned and Woojin felt like he was going to die from the friction. 

Woojin savored how Daniel lightly bit down on his lip, similar smiles on their lips as they moved together, bodies pressed tight against each other. The way Daniel gripped his thighs was borderline painful, hands almost going around more than half the entire circumference of Woojin’s thighs, which made the pull in his gut even stronger as they brushed up against each other. 

Their tongues slid across each other, noses pressed into each others cheeks from the lack of space between them. Woojin’s grip on Daniel’s bicep tightened as the other slightly bucked up into him, making his cheeks flush. He catches sight of the hooded,  _ hungry  _ gaze in Daniel’s eyes as he moved back to his neck, and Woojin’s thighs tremble. 

A pair of lips gently kiss the spot where Woojin’s jaw meets his neck, slowly dragging down the length of his neck to his collarbone. The fingers pressed harder into his thighs, till he could feel Daniel’s nails digging into the soft skin. Daniel lazily pressed open mouthed kisses up his neck, till their lips were attached again. 

When the heat in his stomach becomes unbearable, they separate with a light pop, and the expression on Daniel’s face makes Woojin flush even darker. The small streetlight fixated above them casts shadows that make the scene even more enticing, and he wonders how no one had noticed them yet. 

“I want to go home and continue this, but… they would kill us,” Daniel said, frustration rolling off his tongue. Woojin almost said ‘screw them,’ but remembered how scary Daewhi could be sometimes, before sighing and nodding in agreement. 

Daniel gently helped Woojin down, surging forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips, intertwining their hands. Woojin couldn’t help the giggle that pushed past his lips, and he wondered if he imagined the proud glow around Daniel as they slipped back into the bar. 

  
  


Nothing really changed between the two of them; Woojin still woke Daniel up every day with a yell, they still argued over which tv show to watch after dinner, and they still went out with everyone else on the weekends and after work. 

But they would share lazy, sleepy kisses in the morning, giggling when one of them inevitably missed the other’s lips and instead smacked face first into their neck. And while they did argue, it would be done while Woojin was sitting half in Daniel’s lap, legs tangled and arm wrapped around his broad shoulders. Alongside their weekly ventures with the group, Woojin’s week was dotted with small dates throughout the week, mini adventures around the neighboring cities with Daniel. 

The sight of Daniel loudly singing along to the top 50 blasting on the radio as they drove down the coastal highway was one of Woojin’s favorite memories, stored in a special part of his heart. A warm hand wrapped around his left thigh as the sea wind whipped his hair back, tiny snaggletooth peeking out from behind Woojin’s lips. 

“What are you thinking about?” Daniel’s eyes peeking out from behind the couch interrupted Woojin’s thoughts, a small smile breaking out on his lips. 

“You,” He replied honestly, smile growing when Daniel’s cheeks dusted with pink, ears coloring too. They were still tip toeing around the whole feelings aspect since the fated night, but every once in a while they’d have moments of blunt honesty. 

“You—I—ugh—you can’t just say that.” Daniel planted his face into the pillow, muffling his groan. Woojin wheezed with laughter at the absolute betrayal that had flashed across his face, slowly sliding off the couch. 

“Well I did, what are you going to do about it?” Woojin teased, shrieking when the other lunged forward, only to completely collapse on top of him. He let out a dying groan, slowly pressing into the plushness of the couch. Daniel practically cackled, pushing himself up on his elbows to smirk down at Woojin triumphantly.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Passed softly from Woojin’s lips, eyes softening at the crinkles that appeared near Daniel’s eyes as he smiled. 

“You’re just so…  _ you, _ ” Daniel answered, pressing a kiss to the corner of Woojin’s lips. A sense of peace washed over Woojin, and he closed his eyes in contentment. 

  
  


Daniel was just getting comfortable on the already snoozing Woojin when he felt a blast of cold air hit his back as the front door was thrown open; he ignored it and closed his eyes, thinking it was Jisung showing up to drag them on a double date (again). 

But a loud bang filled the room, before he felt himself be dragged off the couch with almost inhumane force, crashing into the lamp behind him. Daniel’s head smacked the floor, and he felt his vision go blurry as he scuttled backwards, attempting to sit up. 

“What the hell is going on? Sungwoon, what the fuck is this?” Woojin’s cry echoed through the house, and Daniel’s heart clenched at how small and alone the other looked as he faced off four people. 

But Daniel had never heard so much fury seep from Woojin’s words, and he felt his hands tremble as he moved backwards till he was in the small study, blindly reaching behind him. He watched the scene with shaking eyes, hands curled around the desk. Deafening crashes filled the house, the mysterious attackers and Woojin disappearing from sight as they moved to the kitchen, the sound of glass breaking alerting Daniel of their location. 

Woojin appeared around the corner seconds later, breathing heavy as he fought off two people at the same time, grunting with exertion. His eyes were glowing the same way they had been the night Daniel had found him, orbs and strands of water wrapped around him as he moved through the room. 

“Just leave us be! Lin,  _ please.  _ You don’t have to follow his directions!” Woojin begged, on the verge of tears as he fended off attack after attack. Daniel nearly cried for him, cataloging the injuries he had already received. 

When the other did nothing except make his attacks harsher, Woojin gave a cry of frustration. A glint of metal caught his eyes, and Daniel looked to the right to see the trident Woojin had appeared with leaning against the bookshelf. 

“Wooj! Here!” Daniel yelled, throwing the trident in a perfect line once he knew Woojin was listening, who caught the weapon without even looking back, twirling it around to the front. (Daniel ignored the awe that swelled up at the way Woojin fought, pushing it to the burner, for when his boyfriend  _ wasn’t  _ in immediate danger). 

In a flash, the remaining three were out the sliding doors and down by the pier, desperately fighting against each other. Woojin was pushing them back, eyebrows pushed into a deep v-shape as he moved down the pier, jabbing and blocking with his trident. Daniel watched with anticipation, wishing he could do more to help. 

The fight rose to a climax, weapons moving so fast that they looked like a simple, metallic blur to Daniel’s eyes; he could sense that heated words were being exchanged, but he was too far to hear what they were saying. The dissatisfied scowl on Woojin’s face let him know that it wasn’t anything good. 

Daniel watched with bated breath as the two were pushed off into the ocean with a final jab, Woojin slamming the end of his trident down at the base of the pier, hair dripping with water. His mien was filled with dejection as he looked out at the ocean, and the ominous feeling rising in the back of Daniel’s throat worsened. 

The sight of Woojin looking so lost and hopeless made his feet move forward, ambling down the stairs with jerky motions before he came to an aborted stop in front of the other. A sharp wind whipped through them, and he stepped closer to Woojin. The sight of him automatically taking a step back chilled Daniel to the bone, and he felt his heart twist. 

“I have to go, Niel. I can’t stay here—not when it’s so dangerous for you,” Woojin’s whispered words were the final twist in his heart, and Daniel felt tears already beginning to gather in his eyes. He resisted the urge to latch onto Woojin and refuse to let him go, forcing himself to speak rationally. 

“Why? Wooj, I can stay safe, I promise.” 

Instead of answering, Woojin gently cupped Daniel’s jaw, thumb running along the cut that had started to bleed on Daniel’s bottom lip, eyes narrowing as he focused on it. He looked up to make eye contact with Daniel, but it held so much more weight. It said— _ see? This is what happened to you because of me.  _

“Atlantis doesn’t forgive—and it certainly doesn’t forget. I can’t put you in danger because of my selfish need to escape. I—” Woojin broke off, and Daniel felt a tear finally fall down his face at the tormented look on the other’s face. 

“I have to go. To protect you. But, I swear on all the Gods, I will be back. I will come back to you once it’s safe, my love,” Woojin whispered the last words, closing the distance between them. Daniel closed his eyes on reflex, letting out a tiny sigh as they kissed, lips lingering. 

It felt like their last.

Daniel pulled away to see tears slip down Woojin’s face, leaving marks that revealed his tan skin in the golden light of the afternoon. His red hair shone brighter than ever, the ends curling up as they began to dry. Daniel memorized the sight in front of him, trying not to cry harder as Woojin intertwined their hands. 

“These silly tears get lost in the ocean currents in Atlantis,” Woojin remarked, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand. Daniel laughed ruefully, lightly swiping his thumb over the rest of Woojin’s tears. 

“Up here, we let our feelings show, Wooj.” 

“Niel, I lo—” 

“Don’t,” Daniel cut Woojin off, eyes shining with more tears. “Don’t you dare tell me that before you fuck off to god knows where. Tell me that when you return, Wooj. Because Neptune help us, you better return.” 

And in that moment, Daniel knew he had chosen the right words, an unexplainable grin taking over Woojin’s lips as he tilted his head. A small kiss was quickly pressed to his forehead before Woojin stepped away, letting their linked hands connect them as he stepped to the edge of the pier. 

“I’ll be back.” And with that, Woojin disappeared into the waves, Daniel’s vision finally blurring over as he dropped to his knees, heavy tears falling from his eyes and mingling with the saltwater surrounding him. 

  
  


It had been difficult to explain what had happened to Woojin to the others. Daniel had considered lying at first, but the next day, he had stumbled upon a series of letters addressed to each person in Woojin’s drawer, with what seemed like several failed copies. He had opened the one to Seongwoo in curiosity, and had nearly started crying again, trembling at the heartfelt truth Woojin had poured into these pages. 

Daniel had mailed the letters out three days later, attaching smaller letters explaining the previous events in short, concise words. He hadn’t expected responses so soon, but two days later, he woke up to loud banging at his front door in the morning, when Daniel wasn’t properly awake, so he was idiotic enough to actually let them in. 

“Mind explaining what the hell this all means?” A furious Minhyun marched in first with his letter in hand, Seongwoo and Jisung flanking him. The younger ones were behind them, holding their letters (crushed and crinkled) in their hands as well. 

Daniel had sighed; he had been sleeping his days away, yet he hadn’t been able to get rid of the bone tired feeling. He ushered them into the living room, before collapsing onto the recliner, hands clasped together. 

“It’s a long story, but. …” 

  
  


Two weeks passed before everyone else forced him back to work, Seongwoo and Jisung taking time off from the bar on alternate days to drive Daniel to and work, worry lining their faces. Minhyun came by on the weekends with enough food to last him the week, basically forcing him to eat a whole meal in front of him. Daehwi, Jinyoung, and Jihoon would come over when they could, harassing Daniel into playing games with them. 

Daniel knew they were all suffering too; he had accidentally stumbled upon Daehwi smoothing out his crumpled letter with hitching sobs, reading it until the words turned into a blur; Minhyun sitting alone at the edge of the pier with two chocolate milks in hand every Saturday at noon, where he normally waited for Woojin after a swim; Seongwoo and Jisung continuing to book a table for three on Sunday brunches, waving away the waiter’s questions; Jinyoung and Jihoon leaving an empty space in between them when they descended upon the games. 

And fuck, even if it had been six months, it still hurt like it had happened yesterday. For Daniel, it felt like it did. He re-lived their last moments together every night, Woojin’s tears and shaky voice replaying in his mind, making his sleep restless. Daniel had been slowly getting his life back together, but it still felt like it was falling apart. 

Daniel still paused at the entryway in the afternoons, hands curling into fists when he almost called out to an empty house. His eyes would fill with tears when he remembered he didn’t have anyone to call out to, not anymore. 

The sight of his empty bed made his heart pang; the bed that had seemed too small before—when his knees and elbows would constantly knock into Woojin, who would let out an impatient whine—was now too big. It had been heart wrenching to get accustomed to sleeping alone again, to the point that he had dragged Peter and Rooney’s beds into his room. 

The hardest thing to get used to was the gaping silences. Daniel had gotten too used to Woojin’s continuous rambling, filling every silence that seemed a little too long. He would turn to the left to share a stupid joke he had thought of, only to see empty space next to him. Daniel had started eating his meals with the lull of the tv in the back, food tasting bitter without Woojin’s nonsensical jokes spewing from next to him. 

Daniel couldn’t stop thinking about Woojin. Everything he saw brought back a wave of memories, and if he wasn’t in public most of the time, he’d keel over and cry his heart out. Even the sight of oysters at the grocery store reminded him of the very first dinner they had all had as a group, elbowing each other as they crowded around Daniel’s humble table. 

Every day, without fail, Daniel would take his dinner (enough for two) and make the small trek out to the very last place he had seen Woojin. He would bring Woojin’s favorite “contraption,” a radio that he had found in Daniel’s attic, with him, setting it next to his food at the edge of the pier. And he’d wait. 

Sometimes, he wondered if Woojin would ever come back. Other days, he’d wake up thinking— _ this is it. Today’s the day.  _ Daniel hoped he would be right one of these days. 

  
  


“Have a drink. It’s on the house,” Seongwoo encouraged, nudging the bottle in Daniel’s direction. He was across the elder at the bar, hunched over on the stool. Today marked the day for nine months since that night, and it only became easier when Daniel slept. 

It was storming like the night Daniel had found him, casting dark shadows into the bar. The sparse lighting dreary feeling was appropriate, matching the mood of the people present. Daniel let the sound of the rain hitting the roof fill his mind, eyes fluttering shut as he thought back on the last year. 

A ‘tsk’ broke into the conversation; Daniel lifted his eyebrow at Jisung, who had a squinty look in his eyes as his eyes flickered between him and the drink. Seongwoo had a guilty look on his face, slowly backing away from the bar. 

“Don’t give him drinks! You know better,” Jisung admonished, shooting Seongwoo the stink eye. Daniel rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to snatch the drink and down it. Instead, he busied his hands with the shell bracelet around his wrist, letting the melancholy wash over him. 

The bar was empty, save for their group, just like every Sunday night. Daniel would make the short drive over with Daehwi and Jihoon, who exploited his house for his games. The rest of them would normally be there by then, seated near the kitchen, where Minhyun would make them dinner while Jinyoung helped (more like watched, but same difference). 

“Dinner order?” Minhyun questioned from the small window of the kitchen, eyebrow raised. 

“Surprise me.” Daniel shrugged, shooting half hearted finger guns. They had all taken a seat around the kitchen area, pushing the chairs together so they were in a half circle of sorts. Daniel normally found himself in the center, but he also talked the least.  

“I miss Woojin,” A quiet voice finally piped after sitting around in silence for a few minutes, instantly killing any semblance of ignoring the date. Murmurs of agreement went around the room, and Daniel found himself numbly nodding along. 

 

As if some godly presence decided to  _ finally  _ listen to their prayers, the door to the bar slammed open, revealing a shadow in the doorway. The thundering of the storm invaded the bar, but no one was able to focus on it. Tension crackled in the air, and if a pin was dropped, it would echo like they were in a damn colosseum. 

The drum of the storm outside rose in volume, sweeping inside the bar with the door wide open, which swayed under the weight of the rain. Daniel felt the spray of the ocean against his face, but his eyes stayed wide open, unblinking. 

Daniel felt the breath get knocked out of his chest. He was there, but he wasn’t there, his body automatically pushing out of the chair, nearly stumbling forward. His breath came out in huffs, tiny trembles taking over his entire body. He felt comforting hands rest on his shoulders and back, but ignored them to stalk forward, eyes focused straight ahead. 

The side of his eyes caught the others subtly shuffling out to the back room, but his heart was focused on the sight in front of him. Daniel inhaled sharply, forcing his feet forward, still unable to believe it. 

One step. Another step. One final step, and Daniel was standing right in front of him. Tears seemed to come easy to him these days, already making his eyes glaze over. Daniel stood there silently, grateful for the silence behind them. 

“Daniel.” 

That voice—the voice he had been waiting  _ nine  _ months to hear again filled the bar, and for the first time, it felt like Daniel could breathe again. He finally let the tears spill over, taking in a stuttering breath as he looked over Woojin. 

The other was soaking wet, hair a blood ruby as he shook it out and sprayed water everywhere. He was in an outfit similar to the one he had been wearing when Daniel had found him, clad in brilliant blue jewels this time. A small bag was slung over his shoulders, and he had a new scar under his eye, a tender pink color. 

“Woojin,” He replied, before pulling his arm back and smacking Woojin as hard as he could on the bicep. And another smack. And one more for good measure. Soon enough, he was shaking with sobs, weakly hitting Woojin, who had drawn him into a hug. 

“Y-you left me,” Daniel whimpered, taking another deep breath, “f-for nine m-months.  _ Nine  _ months, Wooj. What was I supposed to think?” 

“I know. Fuck, I know. I’ll explain everything to you. But, I’m back,” Woojin said with determination and a steel to his voice that hadn’t been there before, pulling back slightly. He cupped Daniel’s face with his gentle, calloused hands, looking him in the eyes. Daniel noticed the same overwhelmed tears streaming down his face, and he covered Woojin’s hands with his own. 

“I’m back, and I’m not leaving you ever again.” 

  
  


Empty beds turned into waking up to grumpy Woojin, with a tiny pout on his face as Daniel opened the curtains with a bright chuckle, pressing a kiss to his lips. (Which usually turned into a few more kisses, which eventually turned into Woojin pulling Daniel back into bed, manhandling the other into another hour of lazing around—which Woojin usually spent admiring the silver around Daniel’s ring finger.) 

Silences turned into Woojin arguing with Daniel about the color of the flowers they were going to choose: Daniel was adamant on red roses, while Woojin wondered why they needed flowers in the first place. In fact, Woojin had recommended seashells at first, to which Daniel had pouted and complained that they already saw seashells on a daily basis. 

Coming home to an empty house turned into the two going on explorations to big city organizers after work; they even spent an entire day eating cakes until they got sick, which ended with Daniel speeding like hell to get Woojin to a safe place to throw up. Woojin had already picked most of his personal choices, so he followed around an indecisive Daniel every weekend with a pout. 

Thinking about Woojin turned into long nights in front of the cutting board, a large stack of paper and pen on hand, as he crossed out and crumpled sheet after sheet as he thought on how to put his feelings to paper. Daniel’s eyes had nearly bugged out when he saw Woojin’s finished piece, promptly folded and placed out of sight from curious eyes (see: Kang Daniel). 

Feeling lonely had turned into simply calling out “Woojin!” and receiving a response seconds later, followed by the aforementioned showing up next to him with a tilted head and patient eyes. It had turned into linking their hands and pressing a lingering kiss to each other in front of all their cheering friends. 

“You can say it now, you know,” Daniel offered one day, side eyeing Woojin, who had plopped down on his chest after returning from work (Jisung had given him a day job at the bar with a bright smile, shoving the t-shirt and clipboard at him). 

Woojin lifted his head up a bit, snaggletooth flashing as he gave Daniel a small, coy smile. Daniel smiled back innocently, linking his hands around Woojin’s waist. 

“Say what?” 

Daniel opened his mouth to protest immediately, but was cut off by Woojin leaning forward to kiss him, sighing into the kiss as he adjusted his angle. Daniel acquiesced to his demands, pushing himself up a bit so it was easier for their lips to meet. A comforting warmth spread from his lips to the very tips of his toes, and Daniel knew he wouldn’t be anywhere else. 

“I love you,” Woojin said in a husky voice after pulling back, lips already glossy. “And I’ll tell you as many times as you want, whenever you want, because you’re everything I want.” 

“I love you too,” He whispered back, not fighting the smile on his face. 

  
  


Daniel wasn’t much inclined to storms, but he had come to fall in love with them. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you have any questions, hit me up on twitter @ yaxuxi


End file.
